OneShots & Songfics
by Troublelover16
Summary: Basically this will be a collection of what the title says. Oneshots and songfics. Unless of course I decide that the fic deserves to be separate.
1. I Wish You Were Here

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: Songfic to 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. I love Owl City's music. :D  
**

* * *

Trouble had just been promoted to Commander, since Sool turned out to be a traitor, but part of him didn't really care. Because, you see, his best friend Holly Short was missing, just as she had been for the past two years.

On this particular night Trouble was lying awake staring at the stars. Wondering where Holly was. He wondered if she could see the stars….wherever she was…

He sighed. He missed her so much…

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

He wished she were here. She always could find a way to make him smile whenever work became too stressful. And it was the same the other way around…

He couldn't help but think that maybe what everyone was saying was true. Maybe Holly was never coming back. Maybe she was gone forever…..

Trouble shook his head. No. It was impossible. Holly was alive and she was going to be back soon. He didn't care what the others thought.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly _

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

In the horizon, he could see the sun start to rise, another sleepless night. He decided that he would stay there for a while. After all, it was his day off.

He watched the multitude of colors in the sunrise. Eventually the sky would turn a light-blue, but until then different shades of orange and purple were stretched across the sky. He wished Holly could see it. It was truly amazing. It just wasn't the same without her….

He remembered the times the spent as captains. They would take some time-off, whenever they could, and whisper though out the night, until the sun came out.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_Maybe the silence isn't that bad….It gives me a chance to think…. _

Trouble sighed again. What was he thinking? There was no way he could convince himself otherwise...He was in love. It was obvious. He pretended that he didn't hear the rumors, but he had. And he knew that Holly knew also…

Everyone said that they would make a good couple, but who knew? Maybe… He wondered if Holly felt that way about him…..he might never know….

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

The sky was a magnificent blue now and Trouble decided that he better get going, find something else to do….alone….

It was the second night he had gone without sleep, but he didn't care. Even if he wanted to sleep, couldn't anyways. He was always deep in thought. It helped him, in a way, not to feel so alone…

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone…_

_I don't feel so alone….._

_I don't feel so alone….._

Trouble flew high in the morning sky, still thinking about Holly….What if she never came back? What then?

He blinked. That was ridiculous! Of course she was coming back!

As he neared E1, he knew that this would not be the last time, he would be back. Possibly that night…and think of Holly again…..

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you…_

_Tonight…._

_I'll think of you tonight…._

He entered the Ops booth to return the wings to Foaly and tried to calm himself. No need for Foaly to know how I'm feeling at this moment.

If you were to see him at that moment you would be sure that he was happy, you could tell just by looking at his eyes…

"Hey, Foaly. Here are the wings."

Foaly took the wings and put them away. "Thanks Commander. Is that all?"

"Now that you mention it….Has there been any news on Holly?"

Foaly shook his head. "Sorry, Commander, but no. Nothing." He sighed.

"Maybe what they say is true….She might never come back. But we can always hope. Right, Commander...Commander?...Trouble?"

Foaly called after Trouble, but he wasn't listening.

He was gone. Lost in his own thoughts. _If what they say….if it happens to be true. I swear I'll never forget you…._

Trouble's deep purple eyes were bright with the thought of the days to come….Holly would be back….he was sure of it….

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach _

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here…_

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Review please! The more reviews...the sooner I update. ;)  
**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	2. A Day At The Beach

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: Based on an experience I had last summer...it was not fun. Very terrifying and annoying. :(**

**Oh, this is a real beach in Ireland. I did a little research before writing this. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis glanced up briefly from his book as he heard the screams of laughter from the twins. He sighed. Why did his parents insist that he come with them to Murvagh Beach? All he really wanted to do was be at home where he could surf the web and do whatever he wanted. Here he was being forced to spend time with his family and he had no access to a computer seeing as his mother had forced him to leave his laptop behind.

Located in South Donegal, Ireland, Murvagh Beach was decent enough and was only about 1.5 miles long. The water there was relatively warm and the breeze was just right. It was the perfect place for a family vacation. The Fowls had set off the previous morning and now they were out on the beach enjoying the bright summer sunshine.

Myles and Beckett were building a sand castle. They had picked a spot just far enough from the water so it wouldn't get washed away.

So far they had at least five towers, one-foot walls, and a moat. Beckett was searching for some shells, while Myles put the finishing touches on the drawbridge.

Beckett called out to his older brother. "Hey Arty! Why don't you come help us? Have some fun!"

Artemis sighed. "No thank you, Beckett. I'm perfectly fine where I am. Besides, you're almost done."

"Yeah, but we're going to go play in the water after we've finished. Don't you want to come?"

The Irish teen went back to his book. He had better things to do than play in the sand. He had no time for such childish things. "I don't think so. I'd rather finish my book."

Angeline, overhearing the conversation, turned to her eldest son. She had a stern expression on her face. "Artemis Fowl the Second! This is a family vacation and you should be spending time with your brothers and not sitting around with your nose stuck in a book. If you don't put it down right now, I'll confiscate it and you won't get it back until we return home."

"Mother, please. I don't want to…At least let me finish this chapter."

Angeline shook her head and turned to her husband for support. Artemis Sr. looked at his son and frowned. "Listen to your mother Arty. We came here to enjoy ourselves and spend some time away from our busy schedules to be together. Now go play with your brothers in the water. At least try to act like a normal teenager."

The 17 year-old sighed and muttered something along the lines of he'll never be normal. Why didn't his parents realize that? He was a seventeen year old Irish criminal mastermind who had fairies for friends. He had kidnapped an elf and saved the human and fairy worlds multiple times. He was far from normal.

But, nevertheless, he obeyed his parents and put down his book. He stood and walked towards the water where the twins were happily splashing each other.

Myles was the first to notice his older brother. He smiled and called to him. "Hurry up Arty! The water's great!"

Artemis sighed and stepped into the water. It was warm and comfortable, but that didn't mean he liked it. He turned back to where his parents sat on the beach. Angeline nodded for him to continue.

After a few moments he was where the twins stood. The glanced at each other, mischievous smiles on their five year-old faces, and suddenly began to splash their big brother. Artemis put up his hands to block his face, but it was no use, in just a few minutes he was soaked. He wanted nothing more than to return to the hotel and shower. His eyes burned from the salt and he had sand in places where sand shouldn't be. Lets just say that Artemis Fowl the Second was in a "Fowl" mood.

He turned to leave when he heard the twin's laughter. They turned to him and pointed to a wave that was headed their way.

"Look Arty! A wave!"

Artemis was not impressed. He stared at the twins emotionless. "Yes, it's a wave. What's so…"

That was as far as he got before the wave reached them and he was knocked over into the water. It went up his nose and in his mouth. He frantically tried to get to the surface and regain his balance. For a moment it was actually quite alarming.

But it all happened in just a few seconds and he came up coughing and spluttering. He spit out water and moved the hair out of his face. He scowled and started heading towards the shore. He was through.

"Artemis? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Myles. I'm fine. I need to take a break."

He was slowly approaching the shore when he heard the water behind him. He turned around just in time to see another wave coming up.

For the second time, Artemis was plunged underneath the water. Salt water got in his eyes, up his nose, and in his mouth. He came up coughing again, just to be sent right back under by another wave.

Myles and Beckett watched their brother amused. Apparently the ocean hated him.

Artemis came up again and spit out another mouthful of salt water. He scowled and continued heading towards the shore. However he froze when he heard the all too familiar sound of rushing water behind him.

"Not again." He managed to growl before he was once again sent underneath the warm salt waters of Murvagh Beach. By the end of the day he would be tired, extremely angry, and sun-burnt.

Captain Holly Short snickered as she saw Artemis get knocked over by a wave for the seventh time. She kind of felt bad for the mud boy, but it was actually quite funny to watch him struggling. She had talked to him that morning and was coming to visit, but this was much more amusing.

She was still laughing as she sent a video of it to Foaly. "Hey Foaly. Check out the video I'm sending to you. It's hilarious. It stars our favorite Irish criminal mastermind."

"Really? Isn't he at the beach this week? This ought to be good."

Holly continued to watch Artemis as Foaly opened the file. Judging by the scowl on his face, young Arty was livid. He had finally reached the shore and after grabbing his towel and book, the teen marched towards the hotel in which the Fowls were staying.

She heard a whinny as Foaly watched the video. She had known he would find it just as entertaining, if not more, as she had. "See what I mean Foaly? It was even better in person."

"I bet it was. What was it…seven times he went under? I know he must be furious right now."

Holly laughed in agreement. "Oh, he is. I'm starting to wonder if I should go down there or just turn around and go back home. He might need some time to cool off."

Foaly snickered. "You better hurry up and make your decision. I can see Commander Kelp walking towards the Ops Booth. Most likely to ask of your whereabouts. I need to know whether or not to lie and say you're home sick or not."

Holly thought about it. Well, she had come all this way and it was no use to turn back now. A few minutes couldn't hurt. Artemis could use a friend to talk to right now.

"Okay, Foaly. I'm going to stay for a few minutes. Make up some sort of excuse other than the fact that I'm sick. I spoke to Trubs this morning, so he knows that I'm perfectly fine."

"Alright, Holly. Tell Fowl I said 'Surfs up'. His reaction will be priceless."

Holly laughed as she dived down towards the beach. She would tell Artemis, but he would be livid. "Will do Foaly. Talk to you later."

She cut the connection and landed on the beach. She watched the waves crash onto the shore for a moment before heading towards the hotel.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Poor Arty, I know how he feels. Salt water in you eyes, nose, and mouth is very unpleasant. I happen to know this from personal experience...it was actually frightening...I couldn't breath for a couple of seconds and when I finally got to the surface I immediately headed for shore. Stupid waves. :|**

**But...I guess that's what I get for insulting them...  
**

**Review please! The more reviews...the sooner I update. ;)  
**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	3. The More Boys I Meet

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N:**** I know that they don't use keys in Haven, but just for this story they do. :D**

**Song: 'The More Boys I Meet' by Carrie Underwood  
**

* * *

Holly walked into another day of work to the same old stupidity. There were guys whistling and calling out to her. She just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She had given the majority of those guys a chance and they blew it. Like she'd go out with them again.

Ash Vein was insistent though. "Come on Holly! I'm sorry! Just one more chance! I can change."

Holly scowled. "Yeah, right. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for a serious relationship at this time."

When he didn't walk away, Holly simply pulled out her buzz baton and zapped his arm. He backed off then.

Holly sighed. Ash Vein. One of the first guys she met when she joined Recon. Seemed nice at the time, but they had only been dating for a few weeks when he decided to propose. Way to fast for Holly. She barely even knew the guy!

Now, it was different. Holly had been in Recon for several years now, and she knew that the majority of guys were jerks. There were very few that she would even _talk_ to.

_This boy here_

_Wants to move to fast_

_He sees my future _

_As having a past_

_Well, I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

Holly kept on walking to her cubicle, all of the guys smiling and waving. She ignored them.

"Hey, Holly! How's it goin?"

Holly sighed. Chix Verbil. One of the biggest losers there was. He thought he was funny and cool. But, what he didn't know, was that we was just as far from being cool as Artemis Fowl was from being a normal teenager.

"Hello, Chix. I'm fine thank you. Do I have to remind you that it's Captain Short while we're on duty?"

She gave him a look and he backed off immediately. He could tell that she wasn't in the mood.

"No, Captain."

"Good."

_That boy there_

_We're just playing the fool_

_He thinks he's funny and_

_He thinks he's cool_

_Well, I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

Holly finally reached her cubicle. She sighed. Paperwork. Great.

"Morning Holly. Lot of paperwork? I'm almost done, so I can take some of that stack if you don't mind."

Holly smiled. "Thanks, Grub."

She watched as the elf walked off with half of her paperwork. At least someone likes it.

Holly snickered as she remembered the time she went out on a date with Grub. It was just after she broke up with Vein. Kelp had seemed nice enough, but that's not all that mattered in a relationship.

They had gone to the only place that he could really afford. Spud's. It wouldn't have been that bad, he hardly talked about anything. But, he talked all right. She couldn't get him to shut up! But she had no idea what he was talking about. One minute he would be saying something about work and the next he would be talking about his childhood.

She thanked him for the evening and that was it. No more dates.

_Cheap date, Bad taster_

_Another night gone to waste_

_Talk about nothing in so many words_

Holly didn't get it. How come she always got stuck with the losers? She was open about it. She'd give any one a chance, but now she was running out of options. It seemed that every boy she met and dated, she ended up breaking up with them. And each time she loved her job even more. She'd volunteer for surface missions and work the late shift. Hey, it was an excuse for not having to go on some date, with some loser.

_It's not like I'm not trying_

_'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And I, I close my eyes _

_And I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet, _

_The more I love my job._

That night, Holly found herself in one of Haven's nicer restaurants. Commander Kelp had asked her out earlier that week and she was like, "Okay." Hey, he was her best friend. Maybe he was the one? What could go wrong?

As it turns out, a lot could go wrong in one night. Trouble, even though he was her friend, was not boyfriend material. All he talked about was himself and work. Geez…talk about an egocentric, workaholic…

She got mad, dumped a glass of water on his head, and walked out. They'd still be friends, but anything more was out of the question.

_Here's this guy who _

_Thinks he's bad to the bone_

_He wants to pick me up_

_And take me home_

_Well, I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

_Cage fights, Playstation, _

_X-games or rate a nation_

_Over sized pants, with _

_An ego to match_

_It's not like I'm not trying,_

_'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And I, I close my eyes _

_And I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet, _

_The more I love my job._

Holly sighed the next evening as she was flying up to Fowl Manor. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she find the one? All she wanted was a guy who liked her for who she was. Just a loyal, friendly guy who'd do anything for her. Maybe they were all taken. Well she wasn't going to give up yet.

_Why can't they be like the one's _

_That mean everything to me_

_Warm and loyal,_

_Open and friendly_

_It's not like I'm not trying,_

_'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once…_

She landed at the front door and knocked. It wasn't long before Artemis opened the door and let her in.

"Hello, Holly. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just having some guy trouble. Nothing that you'd understand."

Wait a minute…Maybe Artemis could help? Hmm…Artemis wasn't so bad…hmm…

Artemis was immediately interested. "Guy trouble? Why don't we talk about it at dinner?"

"Okay."

Dinner went by without a single problem. It turns out that Artemis wasn't all that bad. He seemed to understand Holly's situation and her feelings. Maybe…Just maybe….

Holly smiled and leaned closer to Artemis. "Artemis?"

"Yes, Hol-"

He was silenced when Holly kissed him. What the?...It lasted for just a few seconds and then it was over. Holly smiled. "So, Artemis…"

Artemis smiled back at Holly and she smiled even wider. Maybe this was it. All the guys in Haven seemed to be losers or just plain jerks. Artemis was different. Yes he could be difficult to agree with at times, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. And there was the fact that Artemis wasn't exactly welcome in Haven. Oh, well. They'd find a way to make it work.

_I close my eyes _

_And I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

The next morning Holly was on her way to talk to Foaly. She had to tell someone about last night. Her centaur friend would probably be the one that would understand.

She was just about to knock when she heard voices. She paused and listened. Slowly her good mood disappeared and disappointment settled in once more. How could they! The little sneaks!

_The more boys I meet, _

_The more I love my…._

Foaly was video chatting with Artemis. The mud boy had told all about the night before and said something about fifty bucks that the centaur owed him, since he got Holly to kiss him.

She had been wrong. Artemis was just like the rest of them. Like Trouble, they could still be friends, but a more serious relationship was not going to happen.

Holly walked off. She smiled deviously as she thought of a plan to get back at some of the guys that had let her down.

_I close my eyes _

_And I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet, _

_The more I love my job._

Hours later, Foaly, Artemis, Ash, Chix, Trouble, and even Grub, found themselves in the holding area in Police Plaza. All of the cells were empty at this point, but they all had received a strange note saying that they needed to be down there at 9:00. The majority of them were supposed to be getting off work at this time, but they decided to check it out anyways.

There was an odd glow coming from the cell at the very end. The group of "gentlemen" slowly approached the cell and stepped inside.

Trouble reached down and picked up the small object. "It's just a glow cube. What kind of joke is this?"

They turned to leave, seeing as it was nothing of importance, but suddenly the cell door slammed shut and locked.

Trouble reached for his keys, but froze when he realized they were gone. "What the…."

"Looking for these?" Holly unshielded and held up Trouble's keys. All of the guys paled. Uh, oh.

Holly started to walk away, taking the keys with her. The guys yelled at her to come back, but she kept on walking.

She smiled listening to their calls. They'd learn not to mess with her. She'd let them out in the morning…Oh, how she loved her job.

_The more I love my job_

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Haha. Never mess with Holly Short... xD**

**Review please! The more reviews...the sooner I update. ;)  
**

**Oh, and any song suggestions are welcome. Either review with a suggestion or PM me. I'll see what I can do. :)  
**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


End file.
